


Accept it, Clint!

by shieldbearer



Series: Shame on you, Steve. Forever yours [1]
Category: Captain America, Hawkeye-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha trapped inside the body of an Omega, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resistance, heat - Freeform, non-consensual bonding, unrelenting Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldbearer/pseuds/shieldbearer
Summary: Clint is physically an Omega but has the mindset of an Alpha. He feels like he is trapped inside the wrong body.When Steve accidentally finds out about the true nature of his colleague, he can’t accept that an Omega claims to be an Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Oneshot in between :)  
> This is my first time writing a story like this and English isn’t my mother tongue. So I’m really sorry if there are mistakes (but I do my best to avoid them).  
> Oh, and in case you know my other story (Toy Soldier): I don’t know why I start every story with Clint under the shower. I’ll take care for future stories that this doesn’t get a weird habit of mine O.o ^^  
> It would be awesome if you leave a comment or kudos :)

Oneshot – Accept it, Clint!

Humming, Clint stepped out of the shower. It was in the middle of the night. As he hadn’t been able to sleep, he had distracted himself by doing some archery on the shooting range which Tony had let build just for him in the basement of the Avengers Tower. Doing his favorite activity and the hot shower afterward had done him good. Once a month, before _it_ would happen, he always was restless. And it didn’t help that he kept telling himself that there was no need to worry as the feeling of growing heat in his stomach proofed him wrong.

Till now, it was only like a warm ball which wasn’t actually that unpleasant. But he was well aware that this feeling was deceiving; that it soon would intense and would be like being consumed by an inexorable fire burning inside of him if he didn’t intervene. He knew this feeling just too well and hated it with all his heart. It meant that it was about time to take his pills before the fire would take over completely and devastate him.

Annoyed, Clint clenched his fist and hit against the wall. A sharp pain ran through his arm and his knuckles bloodied slightly, but it wasn’t enough to distract him from his frustrated thoughts. Why did it have to be him of all people? Omegas were extremely rare and still, the fate had to burden him with this curse. Yeah, yeah, he knew people said it wasn’t a curse but an innate gift instead, but what did those stupid Betas know about living a life in fear and pain? Nothing. And what did Alphas know about romance? Nothing. Because there was nothing romantic about being bonded to a partner who was strong and “protected” you for a lifetime. Clint snorted scornfully by the thought that an Alpha would claim to defend him from the dangers of the world, whilst he was actually the one who was a highly trained agent who had led more battles than he could count. No, he really could care for himself. He didn’t need a manny.

The heat increased. It was too early. Clint toweled his hair and sighed. It seemed like the goddamned drugs didn’t last that long anymore. Apparently, his body got used to it like a drug addicted and needed more. He already had increased the dose last time and the time before. If this would go on like this.. Worried, the archer ran his fingers through his wet hair with a slightly trembling hand and denied himself to finish the thought. Even without details, he knew that this looked bad.

Sighing once again, he wanted to take some of the suppressants but much to his consternation, he had to realize that he had forgotten them. Shit, that shouldn’t happen. But no need to panic. Everyone in the tower was asleep. He would make it unseen to his rooms, where he hid enough for at least three more upcoming heat cycles. - Or maybe only two if his body was longing for so much more of the drugs. Anyway, it was enough for now. That was what counted.

Hurrying up, he reached for a spray in his sports bag and stopped dead in his tracks. Wasn’t there a door opening? – Clint pricked up his ears. When after a minute everything was still silent, he decided that his mind had just played a trick on him. So he relaxed, exhaled the air that he had held unconsciously, and sprayed a transparent liquid liberally all over his body. Testing, he took a deep breath and inhaled the thick Alpha fragrance that enveloped him now. Perfect. Contented, he stashed the spray away, started humming light-heartedly again, and was about getting his boxers on, when suddenly a person stood in front of him.

Surprised, Clint went a step back and almost slipped on the wet floor. At the last moment, strong hands prevented him from falling down. First he was thankful, but unfortunately, those hands weren’t just any hands, but were parts of an Alpha! Those hands seemed like they were searing his skin and the fireball in his stomach blazed up for a second. Hitting him unprepared, it made him convulse with pain and he wanted to get rid of the source of his agony. At the same time, the longing for touching the Alpha again, for feeling his hands on his body seized him. Only with big effort, he stopped himself from jumping onto Steve’s lap and rubbing himself against his muscular stature. Being shocked by his own reaction, the archer’s breathing went irregularly. Lifting his head slowly, he looked into Steve’s face and searched for a sign if the Captain realized what was going on. To his misery, he had to notice how the pupils of the taller man in front of him dilated and how he licked his lips. Shit! Was his cover blown? Quickly, the archer yanked away his arms, breaking the contact between them. The stinging pain subsided and he got himself enough under control again to realize that he had to get away as fast as possible. So he grabbed his clothes and dashed out of the shower room. However, he didn’t make it far. Dammit. Strong arms embraced him and stopped him from running away. Again Clint’s skin burnt unpleasantly under the grip of the Alpha and he gasped for air. In the next second, he was pinned against the cold flagging of the bathroom. The coolness did him good but unfortunately, it wasn’t enough. His bad condition was still aggravated by inhaling the heavy Alpha scent and feeling the touches of the other buff built man on his body. He had to end it now. It wasn’t too late yet. Maybe he still could pretend..

“How comes that you smell like an Alpha, but I can sense Omega pheromones, albeit only weakly, on your skin?”, asked Steve with a scrutinizing look. The eyes of the athletic man wandered over Clint’s body to find a logical explanation for this phenomenon. “I dunno what you mean. Maybe it’s ‘cause I made out with an Omega. Nothing to mind you. Just lemme go, okay Steve, it’s already late. I’m tired.” As if to proof his words, he yawned loudly and wrenched himself away from Steve’s grasp to stretch himself. The Alpha wasn’t convinced by that; only leaned forward and took a deep sniff on Clint’s skin. “Man, what are you doin’? I’ve just trained and taken a shower; that’s all”. The dark blond man had the impression that this wasn’t enough to save the situation and added: “If you like my shower gel so much, you can use it too. No problem. But for God’s sake, stop behaving like a weirdo!” Inconspicuously, he made an effort to enlarge the distance between them and to reach the door. Unfortunately, he was stopped by the wall behind him and he couldn’t get to the side as Steve blocked his way. So there was no chance to escape. Steve reached with a firm grip for Clint’s shoulder, and everything he hissed was: “You are an Omega!” Clint’s eyes widened in shock. “No, I’m not!” His words sounded way too weak to be convincing, but he couldn’t help it. He needed his medication. Now! The close proximity to the Alpha accelerated the worsening of his condition. Soon he would go into full heat, and if that happened in front of the Alpha, this would be his end.

He was swung around and shoved with ease into the shower. “Shower!” commanded the blond Alpha. “Hell no! Why should I? I’ve just done that. Steve, what’s wrong with you?” Clint made the attempt to sound as indignant and clueless as possible but of course, he knew exactly what was going on with his teammate. And so it was no wonder that the only answer he got, was a tight grasp around his neck. Still, he was aghast at this treatment. _Gosh, no! Not there._ Clint felt how a wave of pure weakness ran through his body and prayed that Steve would stop holding him in such a way soon. But his prayers weren’t answered. The grip was tight like a vice and made it hard for him to breathe. Every fiber of his body screamed _“Give in!”_ but his mind was too proud to let this happen. He even managed to start a staredown with Steve and won it. Inwardly, he rejoiced when the Alpha averted his eyes. However, the grasp wasn’t influenced by this. Eventually, Clint couldn’t hold up his facade any longer. First, his legs went wobbly, then his knees gave in. The Alpha loosened the grasp, and the archer slumped feebly to the ground, not even trying to break his fall. Unhappy, he rubbed his bruised tailbone till he was distracted by water that started to drop down on him. Although there weren’t fingers around his neck anymore, it still was like they were there and forced him to the ground. He simply hadn’t the strength to get up and defend himself anymore. When he was given soap, he made no resistant and washed it – the fake Alpha scent – off of his body.

Barely finished, he was dragged out of the shower ruggedly and endured mortified the procedure in which Steve took another time deep sniffs at different parts of his body and also had a closer look at his member. Clint’s head turned into a dark red tomato but he said nothing. Only when Steve commanded him to turn around, put his hands against the wall and spread his legs, he protested slightly. However, he stopped immediately when his opponent simply grabbed him again by his neck und swirled him forcefully around. His cheeks were splayed and fingers rubbed carefully against his hole. Clint, who couldn’t bear the humiliating situation any longer and felt how he went wet between his legs, rasped with a cracking voice: “Please, Steve, stop it.”

Finally, the Super Soldier retreated and crossed his arms. - Awareness was written all over his face. “As I assumed: you really are an Omega. You know that it is forbidden for Omegas to use those fake Alpha scents?” Accusatorily, Steve held up the bottle, which he had found hidden in Clint’s togs. The thus addressed hung his head guiltily and slouched his shoulders. Despite his obvious body language, he still made an attempt to give the situation a happy ending and claimed it to be “just a perfume”. “No, it’s not! Don’t dare to lie to me again!” Steve approached him dauntingly. Shivering the smaller shrank back: “Please, don’t talk to me like this,” he whispered. “Why? Does it make you feel uncomfortable when I speak in my Alpha voice?” the Captain wanted to know, putting, even more, emphasis on his words. Clint wrapped his arms around his body which was covered, despite the raging heat inside him, all over in goosebumps by now. “Yes.” His answer was barely hearable and would he have tried to say more than this single word, his voice would have failed.

The marksman looked away and winced when his neck was bent to the side without warning. Instinctively, he knew what Steve was searching for. He frowned and said scowlingly: “You won’t find what you are looking for.” “An unmated Omega.. At your age.. That means you are taking suppressants as well,” ascertained Steve and sounded as reproachful as if he just had found out that it was Clint who always ate his last yogurt out of the fridge. And Steve really couldn’t stand this. Clint knew this just too well as he really always ate the last food of the Captain, but wasn’t so stupid to leave traces that would convict him. Sure though, it would be an interesting headline: _“Archer killed by Captain America because of the last yogurt”_.. But this wasn’t just an obnoxious behavior among colleagues. This was, according to common laws, a crime as everything that would stop an Omega from going into heat or would prevent him from mating was forbidden. Clint didn’t answer. He just wanted to get away. Why the hell didn’t he simply stay in bed? Then everything would be all right. Fuck! Or no, not ‘fuck’. He didn’t want to do that. So just dammit, okay? Gosh, now he couldn’t even curse anymore without having the need to jump on Steve’s lap and..

He was ripped out of his partly gloomy, partly sexually aroused thoughts. “Are you taking suppressants?” Steve asked louder and insistently, and drew the archer’s attention back on his interrogation. Again, Clint hung his head and only said: “Yes.” “But it’s illegal!” Suddenly, Clint had enough of getting constantly reproofed. In the blink of an eye, he erupted in anger: “Yeah, everything is against the law for O..” He halted as he didn’t want to say “Omegas” and added abashed: “people like me” instead. Before Steve could react, Clint simply went on driven by pure rage: “Didn’t I proof often enough that I’m worth to be an Alpha? I saved lives! I fought against Aliens. I protected New York. Would I have admitted being an Omega I couldn’t have done all those things despite me being still the same person.” Clint looked desperate now and added beseechingly: “C’mon, gimme a chance. I’ve earned it. Why am I less worth with the attribute ‘Omega’?”

The Alpha didn’t react to Clint’s long monolog, only went livid too, and commanded: “Shut up! Where are you hiding the pills? Give them to me!” “No!” Clint built up all his courage, put his arms akimbo, and stared back defiantly. “Give me the drugs,” Steve grabbed Clint’s neck again. That was unfair. It was a weak point of most Omegas, and the usually so sturdy archer wasn’t an exception. Almost instantly, he sagged – like before- down on his knees and, to his shame, he felt how more lubrication leaked. “I don’t have them with me,” panted he heavily. Not entirely convinced, Steve took his jaw in a quite brutal way, lifted Clint’s head and looked him scrutinizingly into his eyes. His fingers left a white handprint which slowly turned red on the skin of the smaller man who squirmed under his grip and whimpered: “Steve, please, believe me. They are in my room. Take them, but let me go!” The man over him didn’t react. His eyes were dilated, and his nostrils flared. It was a normal reaction that was caused by the Omegas scent. And it wasn’t helpful at all that it was getting even heavier as he was about going fully into heat. Great. His own body let him down and made things only worse. Dammit, dammit, daaaaammmmmmit!

Okay, then there was only one possibility left: to reason with Steve. Being rather taciturn, Clint had never been good at this, but screw it, he had to try it. So one last time he made the attempt to appease the indignant Alpha: “Steve! Please! Don’t let yourself be controlled by your primal instincts. If I can overcome them, you can do it, too.” The standing man looked at him like he saw the marksman the first time in his life. Realizing that, Clint added desperately: “Steve, it’s me. Your friend!” He had hoped that the mentioning of their relationship might make the Captain reconsider his actions, but no chance. Strong hands pushed him on the ground in a lying position. Breathing hard, the blonde pressed through his lips: “What you’ve done is a violation of the law. I have to punish you.” Clint shivered. He was terrified. This wasn’t his colleague anymore. His scent had apparently clouded his mind. In front of him was only an Alpha who wanted to claim his Omega. But Clint didn’t want to be this Omega. Actually, he didn’t want to be anyone’s Omega at all. He didn’t have the reputation of the solitary archer for no reason.

Clint wiggled under the grasp and enjoyed a short moment the cold surface against his back which mitigated the pains of his still growing heat in his guts and helped him thinking straight. “I know it was wrong, but I didn’t want to be anyone’s slave. Don’t you understand that best, Steve? Before you’ve turned into a Super Soldier, you’ve also been an Omega, you..” “Don’t mention my time before I turned into Captain America!” threatened Steve and looked furiously. “You have taken illegal drugs to stop your genetic destiny. You could have died by doing so! You..” Clint snorted and interrupted him with a defiantly mumbled: “So what?” It wasn’t meant for the Alpha’s ears, but he still heard it. A split second, genuine shock flashed over his face when he realized how less his fighting partner cared about his own life. His grasp loosened and he didn’t know what to say. Clint noticed his chance, reached with his hands for Steve’s and tried to get rid of them. This attempt wiped away the soldier’s state of shock that had overcome him by Clint’s provocative statement and he went on with his upbraiding: “You are meant to be ruled by an Alpha, and you tried to trick us. How could you?” “I just did what you did. You have also taken chemicals, which stopped you being a weak Omega,” Clint justified himself. His voice was filled with fear and sounded unusual shrill. He was ashamed of it, but couldn’t help it. “Don’t compare my case with yours!” Steve growled and looked again so intimidating by doing so that the marksman had to clear his throat before he was able to go on objecting his opponent: “But you did the same. Why were you allowed to do so and I’m not?” He shivered. His heat soon would hit him with full effect, and as he had suppressed it for many, many years, it could be devastating. He didn’t even dare to think about what might happen then.

“I changed my entire body. My physique is the one of an Alpha. You..,” disdainfully, Steve looked down at the man beneath him “You are still an Omega.” “But I have the mind of an Alpha. I identify as one. I think like an Alpha. I behave like one. Hell, sometimes I’m even braver than a ‘real’ Alpha. It’s not my fault that my body is.. is weak sometimes.” Clint searched for words. “Identify as an Alpha? You aren’t even a Beta,” was the scornful answer. “No, you are an Omega from head to toe. Say it.” Clint shook his head but immediately stopped it, when Steve’s face came so close to his that he could feel his breath on his skin and see his bared teeth in close-up. The Alpha was way too close for his liking. Only a few centimeters and one little movement were missing to mark him permanently. – To mate him. Clint already imagined vividly how the teeth grazed over his neck and how the stinging pain would feel like when he was bitten. But to his relief, Steve didn’t do it. Instead, the blond commanded with his special deep and vibrant Alpha voice: “Tell me what you really are!” Clint fought against the urge to say it, which the noise of his opponent caused inside of him, but he couldn’t win. – Not in his current condition against one of the strongest Alphas of the entire world. With a shaking voice, he admitted: “I am an..” He paused. Pressed his lips together. He didn’t want to say it. Didn’t want to speak out loud what he was. Desperate, he turned his head away. He never wanted to be it and all his life he had managed to keep it a secret. Even had managed to pass S.H.I.E.L.D.’s recruitment test and to his pride, it had been written “Alpha” in his file without him being even asked what he was as it seemed to be obvious for everyone. Suddenly, a great idea popped into his mind: Steve wanted him to declare what he _really_ was, not what society assumed him to be. Well, he could have that. Inwardly, he smirked. With great effort, Clint forced a challenging look on his face and said, to his delight, with almost steady and crystal clear voice: “Alpha!”

Steve grew stiff. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one moved. Only the anger that flashed in his eyes made clear what he thought about Clint’s iniquity of claiming to be an Alpha. It was at the very moment when the Captain hauled off to hit him when the archer knew that he had fucked up. His joy over having said what he thought what he really was disappeared, but his pride for doing so stayed. The stroke hurled his head to one side and his chin jumped out of its joint. Grimacing with pain, Clint pushed his jaw back into the right position. Blood ran out of his mouth. Still, he straightened himself up and spit despisingly on the ground. “You asked me what I am, I told you and in return for that, you punch me? Burn in hell, Steven Rogers! Burn in hell!”

If his knees wouldn’t have been so weak, he simply would have gotten up now and would have left without looking behind. But his body decided that it liked it on the ground and denied Clint to flex his muscles to run away.

Therefore, it wouldn’t have been necessary for Steve to drag Clint ungently into his arms to make sure that he couldn’t take a flight. However, the stronger man still did it and pressed the resisting archer close to his body. His grip was incredibly strong. Well, that wasn’t a surprise. After all, he had been lucky enough to get a Super Soldier serum injected, for which Clint envied him extremely.

Feeling Steve’s bare skin on his, combined with the scent Clint had to inhale now whether he wanted or not, made him dizzy in his head. The world started to spin around him and made him lose orientation. Searching for hold, he snuggled up closer to Steve and enjoyed the feeling of security that emanated from him. Softly, Steve stroked his hair and whispered: “Good boy.” As if stung by an adder, Clint started up. Or at least he would have if he wouldn’t have been held back by the Captain’s strong arms. The praise of the Alpha had been like a trigger for Clint and to his horror, he realized how his control over his will dared to slip away. Did he really just have lain happily on Steve’s lap?!

In his desperation, he was willing to do everything if only Steve would let him go, and so, in an attempt at leniency, he confessed: “I am an Omega.” It sounded wrong when he heard himself saying it. Averting his eyes and even closing them, he tried to hide the tears glittering in his eyes. “Good,” the muscular man was content. Then he sniffed once more and put testing his hand on Clint’s forehead. “You are going into heat,” noticed he. “No, I’m not!” Clint squeaked, again making an attempt to get away. He just had admitted being one of those weak losers. Wasn’t this enough for today?

“I told you to don’t lie to me – to your Alpha.” Clint’s eyes went wide with shock. “My Alpha?” he echoed. All he got as an answer was an inscrutable smile. Then he felt how his legs were straddled and a finger probed against his hole, which already was soaked with his self-lubrication. Clint groaned. He felt how his body wanted it. How it longed for feeling the Alpha’s cock deep inside him, wanted to be fucked. Wanted to be knotted. But he, Clint as a person, still didn’t want it. So he yelled: “Stop it! That would be rape!” and hoped that it would bring his friend back to reason. But the thus addressed only stated: “Shut up! Everything that I am doing is legally sound.” Rebelliously, Clint countered: “Yeah, but maybe the laws are stupid?!” Not being impressed at all, Steve said calmly and without even trying to hide his superiority: “Well, you can sue me, but you know how it will end. The judges will be on my side..”

Again, the soldier let his fingers glide slowly from Clint’s thighs towards his crotch and from there to his hole. Feeling that, Clint pleaded: “No, Steve, don’t do that,” and pressed his splayed legs together as good as he could. Not understanding, Steve tilted his head and replied almost naive: “You are an unbonded Omega. You need an Alpha.” With those words, he leaned down and laid his lips on Clint’s to seal them with a kiss.

Not wanting to let that happen, Clint managed to free one of his hands and pressed the head of the man above him away with an enormous use of strength. Through gritted teeth, he asked: "Steve, you’ve stayed alone for so long. You could have any Omega. Why do you take such a mess like me?” The thus addressed got rid of Clint’s hand with ease, frowned in disapproval when he heard what Clint said about himself and objected: “You are something special.” “Yeah, I’m especially stupid..” Clint scowled and cursed himself again for the “glorious” idea of running around in a building packed with Alphas while he was going into heat. Sad, Steve shook his head: “I wished you could see the beauty that I can see inside you.” Gently, he brushed a strand of hair out of Clint’s face and bowed down to trace his mouth carefully with his tongue.

Pressing his lips together, Clint turned his head away and did his best to not inhale the thick Alpha scent which drove him crazy. It would turn him into a weak, pleading sex slave. He knew the horror stories of abused Omegas and definitely didn’t want to be one of them. Those poor creatures couldn’t even get revenge later on as Omegas barely had rights and would have gotten a draconian penalty for such an attempt. – As if they weren’t already punished enough with their physical condition.. And he also didn’t want to have a guardian who made the decisions for him. His own will was his sanctum. However, the whole room was filled with Steve’s pheromones and made it impossible not to breathe them in and he couldn’t hold his breath for so long till he would have found a way to escape.

Ruggedly, his head was turned back. Strong fingers clutched his cheeks. It felt like Steve would smash his face. Feeling the full power of an incredibly strong Alpha made Clint not only uncomfortable but even more afraid, and he didn’t dare to turn away once more when he was kissed again. Obediently, he opened his mouth and let Steve’s tongue slip inside. The saliva of the Alpha mixed with his, and he noticed how he, again, got a little bit weaker and the ardent longing for being fucked stronger. He went feverish and was covered in cold sweat. Hands were gliding possessively over his body and caused a weird feeling inside him. On one hand, it soothed his pain, on the other hand, it nauseated him. Shortly, he allowed himself to enjoy the physical pain abating, but when his emotional suffering grew in return, he knew he had to act.

With a quick movement, Clint rolled to one side to flee out of the room, but was gripped by his legs and dashed to the ground. Being not able to break his fall, he bloodied his nose and his knees on the floor. Aww, damn, that hurt. Feebly, he tried to raise a hand to wipe the blood away and to examine what damage had been caused to his nose, but his body didn’t obey him. Whenever he wanted to sit up, his arms gave in and so he lay there on his belly like a helplessly stranded fish. Big hands stroked over his buttocks and left a burning trace on his skin. A from affection soft voice stated approvingly: “What a sight. You are so beautiful.” The Omega side of Clint felt flattered by the praise of the Alpha and made the archer blush. A warm feeling spread from his heart. Not the unbearable blazing heat of his heat cycle, no, it was the joy over the fact that his Alpha liked what he saw. Taken aback by his own thought, Clint gasped for air and did his best to expel the urge to have to make Steve proud out of his mind. As he panted for breath in precisely the moment, when he was flipped around by the man over him, Steve didn’t realize the inner fight Clint fought.

The Captain behaved like he wanted to seduce his boy when he let his hands roam over his body and placed soft kisses all over him. Carefully, he traced the countless scars and stated how wonderful the Omega would look with them, which made the younger man blush even more and stop the effortless attempts to hide his flaws.

With contentment, Steve watched how his boy relaxed a little bit. Actually, if he was honest, he wasn’t happy about seeing all those cicatrices on his body. Not that they would have disfeatured his chosen one, but he got angry by this sight as it meant that his Omega had been hurt several times. Okay, he had known that before. Often enough, he had witnessed how Clint had been hurt in a battle, but back then he hadn’t known that his colleague was of the gender that had to be guarded. Otherwise, he would have never allowed him to participate in those fights. Like most Alphas, he was extremely protective when it came up to his Omega and he’d loved nothing better than to head off and stoush every single person that had dared to do this to his precious archer. However, knowing that showing Clint his true thoughts about the remains of former fights would have made him feel only even more uncomfortable, he kept it a secret. His boy shouldn’t be ashamed of his perfectly built body just because of some scratches.

Lost in thoughts, he ran his left hand softly through the archer’s hair and messed them up. Then he sucked carefully on his earlobe and circled the whole ear with a smile when he noticed how it made Clint shiver in sensual anticipation and his body being covered in goosebumps. The whole scenery could have seemed to be romantical, wouldn’t there have been the fact that Steve constantly pinned Clint down on the ground with his free and inhuman strong hand which was supported additionally by his body weight. It bugged Clint extremely how effortlessly he was pressed down. This treatment scratched on his dignity. If Steve, at least, could pretend like Clint’s struggles concerned him and made it difficult to hold him in place.. Before he was able to go on thinking further about it, he automatically parted his lips to let Steve’s tongue slide in once more. He felt the other man’s tongue move in his mouth and had to admit that he tasted good. - So good as just an Alpha could taste. No, actually even better.

The man on top let off of him, only to whisper in his ear what a wonderful Omega he would be if he just accepted what he was. The words and the hot breath on his skin let his hair stand on end. Not the first time during this night, Clint fought an inner conflict with his Omega nature on one side which wanted Steve to go on and his sound mind on the other side wanting him to do everything to make it stop.

A wet tongue circled his, immediately, hardening nipples and distracted him. The nipples were, besides his earlobes, one of his sensitive spots which could bring him, without doing anything else, on the edge if the partner just spent enough time and attention to them. Well, actually, till today, he only had imagined in his dreams that it would be like that as he always had denied himself any intercourse because otherwise he would have had to give up his Alpha façade. However, apparently, his countless dreams how it would be, were right. It felt even better than he had imagined back then and to his positive amazement it even eased the growing fireball in his stomach off. The searing pain, which drove him nearly insane, was pushed back and replaced by a pure feeling of comfort when Steve nibbled slightly on his nipples and let his fingers slide softly over his belly. It felt amazing and caused Clint to throw his head back in pleasure and moan loudly. He was so overwhelmed that he didn’t even realize how unwise it was to expose his neck. Presenting it like this was like an invitation for the Alpha.

Suddenly, the body contact, which the archer was ready to embrace by now, broke off. Puzzled, Clint opened his eyes and was reminded what really happened to him by the sight of the Captain leaning over him. Quickly, he closed his eyes again. But this time, not to enjoy it, but to flee from the situation – albeit only in his mind. However, the pain crept back in his guts, the need for being fucked by an Alpha returned stronger than ever before and made him open his eyes in desperation again to see why the Alpha didn’t help him out of his agony.

Steve, who just got rid of his T-Shirt, was about dragging down his trousers and presented a huge, already erected cock. He knelt down and straddled Clint’s legs once again. “No Steve, please. I’m.. I’m a virgin. I can’t take that,” cried Clint in horror and curled into a little ball when he saw the impressive size of Steve’s member. He had heard that the cocks of Alphas were way bigger than the ones of Omegas, but still, he was shocked by the sight of Steve’s. And no matter how much he needed Steve’s cock now, imagining how it should fit inside him simply wasn’t possible for him.

“It’s not natural for an Omega of your age to be still a virgin. You should breed since many years. But you don’t. I will change that. You have been designed for that,” said Steve disapprovingly and swung Clint mercilessly back on his knees. Two fingers at once entered him, thanks to the self-lubrication, with ease, and where scissored inside of him. Clint groaned. Never before had he felt anyone else inside him. Only sometimes when the drugs didn’t seem to work right, he had pleasured himself, but this feeling wasn’t even close to the amazing sensation right now. The heat grew inexorably stronger. A third finger was added. He felt how his hole was stretched and wanted to get away, but his body held him back. It signalized him that he needed the Alpha’s pheromones in his system, but he didn’t want to accept it.

Still pondering how he could flee, he missed how Steve twisted his fingers the last time before he pulled them out. And so it took him by surprise when he suddenly was entered again, but this time not with fingers but with the Alpha’s cock, and felt like he was stabbed. Crying in pain, he clenched his fists into his clothes which lay around him. The Alpha above him stayed still for a second so that Clint, who panted heavily and contorted his face, could adjust to the new sensation. Not wanting to admit that this was exactly what he needed, Clint fought against the immediately occurring urge to rock his body back to finally feel the Alphas cock slide inside him even deeper and begged instead: “Please Steve, you don’t have to do this. Just let me take my pills and forget everything.” A loud slap on his cheek let him wince. As Steve always chose the same area it was blazing red and swollen by now and showed a clear handprint of the soldier’s fingers. “Never mention those illegal suppressants again. As soon as we are done here, I will dispose of them,” yelled the Alpha terrifyingly. Frightened, Clint nodded slightly. His body reacted to the way Steve talked to him, with pure weakness and was on the way to submit to the older man. Despite it, a sudden realization hit him scolding hot, and without thinking, he cried panic-stricken: “Stop it, Steve! I’m not taking birth controls!” “Good, at least one unnatural shit that you aren’t taking.”

Due to the choice of words, Clint noticed that his friend wasn’t any longer himself. This was an adamant Alpha who wanted to claim him. Much to Clint’s chagrin, his member stiffened by the thought of being subdued and manhandled by the Alpha. Not that he liked being pushed around but because it meant that he would be filled up with the Alpha’s semen as a reward for participating. And not wanting to be an Omega or not, he needed it to ease off his heat cycle. The urge for being fucked by the Alpha grew irresistibly, and he only could prevent himself from pleading for being taken by biting his lips till they bled. As if Steve could read his mind, he grabbed him firmly at his hips and started to move. First, he was carefully, but soon his Alpha side took over completely and pondered vicariously into the man underneath him. Clint cried in pain and pleasure. His will to make his colleague stop was broken. He needed it. Had needed it for many, many years and always had denied it himself. Gosh, he had often even disallowed himself to touch himself in pure fear of triggering a heat out of time. It hadn’t been easy. But no one ever had said that the price for freedom was easy.

His body was rocked back and forth rhythmically. He didn’t like to admit it, but it felt so good, and he allowed himself to relax and to give in his needs as an Omega. His vision blurred, and he was completely immersed in the feeling of heat and the sensation the friction of the cock moving in and out caused inside him. However, when he realized how Steve bowed down to kiss a trace along his spine towards his neck, he suddenly shook his head indignantly. His rationality flared up and tried to regain control. Blindly, he felt for his clothes and his sports back which were fallen to the ground. Carefully and slowly, to not attract the Alpha’s attention, he started to rummage around in it with one hand. It cost him a lot of strength, and he hurried before he would run out of it. Beads of sweat were already showing on his forehead when he finally found what he was searching for. A sharp dagger with a broad blade and a dark handle. It had been customized just for him. Between the grinds was the shape of an arrow. It was designed in a way that you even could see the arrow’s fletching and was balanced perfectly. All in all, a masterpiece. Tenderly, he called it _Darted Slicer._

Tightening his grasp around the handle, he turned around lickety-split. Steve’s cock slid out of him but he didn’t care. Quite the contrary.. In one fluent motion, he yanked his arm up. Without a pause, he aimed for the neck of the man above him. The thus attacked, however, wasn’t distracted enough by the Omega pheromones or surprised by this sudden attack as Clint had hoped and blocked him easily with his underarm before he tore the knife out of his hand and let it slide over the floor out of the reach of the archer. Before he could crawl away, he was pressed on the ground again. Frightened and turning pale, the subdued man waited quailingly for his punishment for his misbehaving. Well, “misbehaving” was quite an understatement. He had tried to kill Steve or at least injure him severely. This would definitely have consequences. But much to his astonishment, his assaulter only grabbed him tight by his hips and entered him again, not caring that Clint was laying on his back now and watched him with silent reproach in his eyes that clearly asked how he could to this to him. Before Steve moved on, he frowned, shook his head slightly in disbelieve and mumbled something like: “You really have an extraordinarily strong will for an Omega.” That was all. No yelling at him. No punches. No punishment. Clint was baffled but realized the golden opportunity he had. The way Steve had spoken.. Maybe he still had a chance to convince him to stop. It was worth a try. As long as he wasn’t bitten, there was always a way back. So he started to speak with a slurred voice, as the heat took more and more over, and he almost couldn’t control his body anymore: “See. This is my true nature.” He trailed off and fought against the haze which clouded his mind and continued with even more problems to speak: “You know how I behave. That this is my true me.” A moan slipped his lips when Steve hit his prostate and caused his penis to harden even more. Clint gasped for air and rolled his eyes. Inadvertently, he mumbled: “Oh, feels so good. I need..” He broke off and bit his chapped lips. Willfully misunderstanding the archer, Steve agreed with him: “Yes, being needy and weak truly is your nature.” Clint didn’t answer. He was already too much dragged away by the heat to reply angrily that he had meant it in a different way and that he was anything but weak.

His head spun and his cock, which was as a hard as a rock by now, sought for attention. Unfortunately, Steve seemed to care only for his own needs, and not for the Omega’s. So Clint reached for his member and started to move his left hand up and down in the same rhythm which Steve set. Precum leaked and felt sticky between his fingers. Bigger fingers cupped around his and made him stop. Hardly understanding what was going on, Clint looked up and needed some time to focus on Steve’s face. However, he couldn’t read the expression on it and therefore only begged: “I need it Steve, please, let me go on.” But his hand was dragged away from his cock and Clint whined in desperation and the realization that he had no control over his body anymore. So this was the point when he had lost his self-determination. He swallowed hard and a tear stole into his eye. Feeling absolutely powerless made him uncomfortable. Normally, he took care for himself, and also he was part of a great team, he had problems to trust people and rather preferred to make his own decisions. Giving up the lead was against his habit and was even kind of terrifying. Especially as he knew that there was no possibility to regain the control ever again. Still, he fought but noticed that he never would stand a chance against Steve. - Maybe if he would have been in full gear and not weakened by the heat. But even then it wouldn’t have been an easy task to overcome a Super Soldier. No, he definitely wouldn’t defeat the Captain now. Therefore, he let loose again, pushed the longing for freedom aside and gave in to the temptation of being ruled by an Alpha.

It was easier than he had thought and it didn’t take long till he accepted that he wasn’t allowed to touch his own body. By now, he wasn’t able to think straight anymore. All he could do was begging to be fucked harder and noticed satisfied how Steve sped up and even reached for his penis to stroke him with a tight grip. The Alpha twisted his wrists by doing so, and Clint thrust his hips eagerly into the hand of Steve, to intensive the amazing feeling even more. His moaning in pleasure mixed with the guttural groaning of Steve. Long time, nothing else than the satisfied noises which the two men made and the slapping sound which was caused by Steve pounding into Clint filled the room.

Eventually, Clint reached orgasm and came in Steve’s hand. The Alpha followed his example and shot his load deep inside the heavy panting archer with a load moan. Clint felt how he was filled up with hot and sticky semen. It was like in heaven. The first time in his life he was truely satisfied. The heat started to fade away. A couple of times the cock inside him convulsed, then, it made place for another sensation. Something swelled inside of him, and he knew that Steve was about to knot him. As a normal Omega, Clint should have been happy about this, however, with the heat slowly disappearing, Clint’s Alpha mentality returned. Helpless, he tried to move away but was pressed with his back against the upper body of his colleague. Rigid arms went around his chest, which he tried to open forcefully, but to his disappointment without success.

“You really are an extraordinary Omega, when you still, despite your heat, are able to think about getting away.” Clint could hear proud in the voice of the Alpha. Why was he proud? And if he appreciated it, why didn’t he simply let him go? The voice behind him went on: “I like that you are a fighter. But at the same time, you have to accept it that you are an Omega and that this is an essential part of it.” The knot inside of him went bigger and bigger. It felt like it would split him apart. A moment he was truly terrified that his body couldn’t adjust to it and wondered if he would pass out. He waited, but despite the growing ache between his legs, nothing happened. The only thing he realized was that if he tried to move away now, he could injure himself seriously, so he stayed still, but pressed through gritted teeth: “But I don’t accept it.” Steve’s voice was dauntingly calm when he whispered into his ear: “You better should get used to it, ‘cause there is no way out.” With that, he bit the neck of the man in his arms. A sharp pain ran through the archer’s body. A second Clint stiffened, then he yelled and cried and lashed out at Steve as good as he could, forgetting about the agony the ripping on the knot caused. No! Steve had just bonded himself to him. Nooo! Blood trickled out of the fresh wound, and it hurt, but he didn’t care. His whole world came crashing down around him. Tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t calm down and screamed and screamed. He didn’t even notice how the knot slowly disappeared and how Steve pulled out his cock, went up and headed for the shower to clean himself. He just lay there blinded by his tears, continued crying and screaming out his anguish. Suddenly, driven by his inner need for freedom, he crawled over the floor to the place where Steve had thrown his dagger. Clutching his fingers around the handle, so that his knuckles turned white, he pondered a split second if he should go for the jugular of the blond haired man. But he had to admit that he was too weak to jump on his feet and take the Alpha by surprise with his attack. Yes, _the_ Alpha. Not _his_. The man which he had considered to be his friend in former days would never be his Alpha. No one would ever be.

With this thought, Clint led his trembling hand, which still clutched the dagger, to the bitemark, brought up pressure on the blade, and was ready to cut the mark out of his skin. Blood gushed out of the self-inflicted wound and he went on deepening it. If he would survive his treatment or if it would kill him, didn’t bother him. Having to choose between the heteronomous life of an Omega and leading a free, albeit short, life, was easy for him. However, his plan was balked when someone ripped away his weapon and slapped his face so hard that he fell to the ground. This time, red welts showed immediately on the side of his cheeks which had been unharmed till now. Astonishing calmly, but with a furious expression, Steve said: “This will never happen again. Do you understand?” He pressed his shirt on the wound to staunch the bleeding and proceeded without waiting for a reaction of his mate: “If you give me the impression that you could try to repeat this, I’ll have to take away all your weapons, including your beloved arrows, for your own safety. Do you want that?” Clint swallowed hard. Unhappy and knowing that he was ultimately defeated, he whispered: “No.” He couldn’t risk losing his arrows – the only bright spot that was left over. But his unwillingness of giving up his passion also meant that Steve had two aces up his sleeve with which he could make him do anything he wanted: a physical because he was a damn Omega and a mental one because he never would give up archery, no matter what the cost.

Understanding that the logical result was that Steve always had the hold on him, no matter if he was in heat or not, he suddenly had to throw up and could only turn to the side at the last second to not hit Steve. His whole body convulsed and he dared to collapse. Only the Alpha’s hands held him back from doing so. When he finished and only spittle dropped out of his mouth, Steve who had soothingly stroked his back turned back into the severe Alpha and simply continued their conversation at the point where Clint’s sickness had interrupted them: “Then better learn how to behave.”

Having said that, Steve stood up, continued cleaning himself and looked to the man on the ground, who was covered in blood and semen and had curled into a little ball, covering his face. The sight of his mate was like a dagger into Steve’s heart. But he only had done what an Alpha had to do and although he would have loved to comfort his Omega right now, he knew that he would only hurt the proud and sturdy archer even more as he would consider it as a humiliation and never accept his soothing. So instead of giving in his feelings, he looked away and sighed: “One day you will accept what you are.” With those words, he took the knife, stepped over the devastated Omega and walked away to destroy Clint’s suppressing pill stocks, before the second round with his Omega would begin.


End file.
